Tellatrix Drabbles
by TellatrixForever
Summary: Short Stories that show an insight of the life of Tig and Bellatrix Trager. Rated T. AU.
1. Silent Moments

**Silent Moments**

**Authors Note: I decided that I was going to completely redo the Tellatrix Drabbles. So, without further ado, here's the new first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This is a Blanket Disclaimer. It will every chapter. I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter, Sons of Anarchy, or anything else that ain't mine.**

**Summery: During the silent moments of their relationship, Bellatrix ponders their relationship.**

The lights appeared out of the darkness as Bellatrix awoke from her slumber. Almost instinctively, she look around the room to see where she was, only to realize that she was still in her and Tig's room, at the SAMCRO Clubhouse.

Lying below her nude body was her husband, Tig, sound asleep. As she looked down at him, to her, he almost looked at peace when he slept. But she didn't fool herself into thinking that. Inside his own mind, he was more than likely wondering how he could get her into a threesome with another equally hot woman.

Though she knew that would more than likely never happen, it was in the silent moments that often got her wondering about their relationship and when it developed from just a forbidden relationship to a full fledged marriage 2 weeks ago.

Almost as soon as they had a quite moment when they arrived back at Charming in 1999, Tig had brought her into the very room that they were in and had told her basically what he was, and what he did for a living. He had told her that he was a pervert, and more than likely wouldn't stay faithful to her when he was on a run. However, he also told her that when he was on one, that the sweet butts he slept with didn't mean a thing to him, and that she was the only woman who mattered.

When she had asked if the same applied to her, he told her that the only way she was allowed to sleep with another man, or even another club member was if he was in prison for more than a year. And if she did, he didn't want to know if she had done it, or who it was. She then had made him promise that while he was on a run, that he never brag about his exploits in front of her.

He had agreed to those terms, and then their relationship started 'officially'. The word was put out that Tig had found himself an Ol' Lady. However, it was also made clear that he wasn't going soft, or even kind. In fact, to establish this, he became more of an asshole than he normally was around most people. Though his brothers knew this was his way of making sure they knew he wasn't going soft, or kind, he always had a different side to him when he was alone with her. With her, he made sure he provided for her both physically, and financially.

Aside from meeting those two needs, he also helped meet her own emotional and sometimes, psychological needs. Even though she was over 3000 plus miles away from him, she had nightmares about Voldemort finding her and making her suffer for her treason. Whenever she did, he was right there to help her get through it.

Though Tig didn't hold her hand in public, buy her flowers or gifts, he still took the time to show that he did indeed love her. Even if he was extremely reluctant to say the words in public, she understood him. Tig felt by doing that, not only was he protecting her from possibly being marked by the wrong person, he also didn't want to be seen as a softie.

Two years ago, he had been arrested for Assault and sentenced to two years in prison. It was during those two years that Bellatrix was truly tested to see how strong her will was when it came to their relationship. During those two years, she only used the prison clause one time. Bellatrix had made sure that it was a stranger in Hollywood and modified the man's memory afterwards. Following Tig's release, just as they had promised, she didn't let him know if she had and she didn't give a name.

After he took her out to dinner, they went back to the Clubhouse. That night, in front of God and all of his Brothers, he asked her if she'd like to get hitched with him. She said yes.

Now there they were, both living at the Clubhouse. He had told her that one day he'd get them an apartment but they haven't really been in a hurry.

As she thought all of this, Tig mumbled to himself in his sleep, "Come on, Bella. I might not be a Hell Cat, but I'll be earning the Sexorcist Patch. Don't worry. No one ever got canvas burn in the boxing ring."

As he spoke the words, she gave his ass a slight pinch, causing him to slap hers, thus ending the Silent Moment they had just had.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it. God bless and please leave a review.**


	2. Liked On Facebook

**Liked On Facebook**

**Summery: Tig and Bellatrix notice Juice is happier than usual, and they find out why.**

**2013, TM Garage**

"Damn it! You Son of a Bitch!" yelled Tig as Juice accidentally dropped a part of the engine of the '65 Panhead they were trying to restore on Tig's foot. If it hadn't been for the steel toe boots Tig always wore, he would have had to go to the Hospital. Instead, it just made him pissed off at his sore foot and at Juice.

In other words, it was just another day at Teller-Morrow.

"Sorry, Tig, but it slipped from my hand!" yelled out Juice in apology as Tig headslapped him for his stupidity and clumsiness.

"What did I tell you when you first came on board here?" growled Tig as Juice unknowingly broke one of Tig's rules.

"Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness." replied Juice.

"Damn straight. Now get this thing back over to the bench and make sure you didn't trash it!"

As Juice picked the engine part up and put it on the far bench, he started going over it with a fine tooth comb, so to speak, to make sure there wasn't any damage done to it. He knew that if there was, Tig would kill him for screwing up their customer's bike.

Juice also knew that if Cricket, the bike's owner and member of the Hell Cats Motorcycle Club found out, she'd kill him. Considering the fact she ate chocolate covered, fried Crickets, he didn't know how she'd react to her bike being damaged.

Just as he was done assessing the engine for any possible damages or nicks, his Smartphone beeped. When he looked on it, he realized that he received a message on Facebook. As he read it, he smiled. It was from his girlfriend.

Just as he managed to send a reply, he put it up before accidentally backing into Tig, who growled, "The hell you texting?"

Juice replied, "No one."

"Don't lie to me, Juice." Tig said in a no nonsense voice. "For the past few days, you've have a more idiotic smile on your face than you usually do. That usually means you've got yourself a girl. So who is it?"

Juice replied, "Some chick I met on a run some time back. I never thought I'd hear from her."

Tig looked him up and down before saying, "Well, honestly, I don't really give a shit if you've found yourself an Ol' Lady. If you have, good for you. But if I find out it's Dawn or Fawn, I'll kill you. Understand?"

Juice nodded before saying, "Trust me, Tig, it's not Dawn or Fawn. I'm not suicidal."

Tig nodded and said, "Good. Now how's the engine?"

Juice replied, "It's all good. All we need to do is put it in, and call Cricket."

"I just did. I'm going down to meet her at the office and I'll bring her back here. While I'm gone, you get the damn thing back in the damn bike."

As Juice started to put it back together, Tig walked over to the office to visit his Ol' Lady and to wait for Cricket to show up. He knew the Hell Cat had mild ADD and was overly Hyper. Hopefully, in his mind, Juice would have the damn thing back together by the time he got back.

As he entered into the office, Tig saw his wife sitting at the desk, working on several repo papers. "How's my favorite garage manger doing?"

Bellatrix looked up at the sound of Tig's voice. After getting out of her seat, she ran over and bear hugged him. Tig couldn't help but feel a sense of pride come over him. Considering that Bellatrix had very little experience in managing anything, she was doing very good.

Ever since Clay had been kicked out the previous year, Gemma divorced Clay and SAMCRO forced Clay to move out of Charming. After Gemma retired from being the TM manager, Bellatrix had taken over the management portion of Teller Morrow while Jax, Tig and Chibs were now the owners of the garage. Gemma stilled got to be a part of Abel and Thomas' life as their Grandmother, as well in Jax's life.

When they broke off the hug, she went back to her desk and Tig took a seat. "How's 'Dromeda doing?"

"She's doing well. You know, when Ted first patched in, she took really well to the life." replied Bellatrix. While she didn't know exactly what rank Ted was in the Sons of Anarchy, she did know that he was a member of some charter in England. To her, that was all that mattered.

"How well did she take it?" Tig asked.

Bellatrix looked at him and replied, "A lot better than Tara first did."

She was referring to the National President's Ol' Lady, Tara Teller. When she had became his Ol' Lady, Tara couldn't accept the Club for what it was, nor did she even like the members or any of the other Ol' Ladies. Jax, after being talked to by Chibs, Opie, Tig and Clay, had finally given Tara an ultimatum: Either fully accept what he was and what the club was or leave him and the club for good. She had chosen the first option.

Tig then asked, "How'd my niece take to her Dad being a member?"

"She took to it well. Tonks doesn't hate it anymore since she found Sirius and her Dad were members. But the life does tend to get too rich for her blood." replied Bellatrix.

Changing the topic, Tig said, "Juice has found a girlfriend. Caught him texting some chick while he was working."

Before Bellatrix could reply to that, a dark haired woman walked into the office and asked, "My Bike ready?"

They turned around to see Lorena Perez, AKA, Cricket standing behind them. Tig replied, "Hopefully by the time we get to garage, it will be. If you'll follow me, I'll take ya to it."

Cricket started jumping up and down as she followed Tig to the garage. As she and Tig exited the office, Bellatrix said to herself, "What an eccentric person."

They walked into the garage to see Half-Sack join Juice in putting the final part of the engine in. As they had fired it up, Cricket yelled out, "It looks great!"

As she caught their attention, Cricket ran over and group hugged both Half-Sack and Juice while Tig watched in amusement, especially since she pressed herself up against both of them, knowing full well that she was getting them turned on. After she had broken off the hug, Cricket reached into her Cut. Pulling out a bag from the inner pocket, she opened it, took out several chocolate covered, deep fried crickets and started munching on them.

Watching Cricket eat bugs, Juice began to feel his stomach turn and Half-Sack looked like he was about to vomit. Tig saw this and smirked. "Cricket, I don't think they've ever tried your snacks. Offer them a few. Who know? They might like them."

"Oh, they haven't, have they?" Cricket said as she rolled up her sleeve and showed off her muscles to Juice and Half-Sack. "They've helped me build these guns better and bigger than any supplement out there. They're full of protein and vitamins. Good for you."

Juice replied, "I'm on a low protein diet."

Half-Sack replied, "I'm a vegan."

Cricket stared at them, obviously confused at how anyone could reject her snacks.

"I can see that, Juice, especially since my guns are bigger than yours." Cricket said, pumping up her arms proudly, kissing each bicep playfully.

Tig came up and begrudgingly broke up Cricket's teasing Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. "Cricket, as much as I enjoy seeing you poke fun at these two, be sure to pay my wife before you leave with your restored bike. Juice and Sack, while you are cleaning up the garage and getting the Panhead parked outside, I'm going to be in the office with Cricket and my Ol' Lady where we will take turns banging each other. Now get to work."

Walking into the office and closing the door behind them, Bella approached Cricket and laid a kiss on her lips before both women headslapped Tig.

"What was that for?"

"There is no way that fantasy of yours is ever going to work out, Tig." Cricket said with a laugh. "I would have done both you and Bella in the boxing ring."

Bella laughed at the look on Tig's face.

**Later on that night**

Bellatrix walked into the bar and got herself out a long neck of Miller Lite and twisted off the top before taking a long chug. Aside from the Panhead Restoration, Cricket returning her kiss in front of Tig, the TM paper work, Tig, Chibs and Opie's antics about pulling jokes on Miles, Ratboy and Phil, along with Alex and Isabelle's own antics, it had been a very long day.

Taking another short sip of it, she noticed Juice sitting at one of the tables near the wall of mug shots with his back to everything else. Feeling mischievous, she decided to sneak up on him. As she did, Bellatrix was shocked to see what he was doing.

He was on Kerrianne Telford's Facebook page, typing on her wall. Fighting back a snicker, Bellatrix leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Boo."

That sound nearly sent Juice flying through the roof. He turned around to see Bellatrix laughing her ass off at his reaction. "Aww. Whittle Juicy has a girlfriend?" Bellatrix asked in a teasing baby voice.

"Please don't tell anyone, Bellatrix! I beg you!" Juice pleaded as quietly as possible so no one else would hear him.

"You must have balls of brass and a death wish. That's the National Vice President's daughter you've fallen for. I should tell him."

Juice's face turned paler than parchment. "Especially not Chibs! If he finds out I've fallen for Kerri, he's slit my throat, give me the 'smile' and shoot me!"

Bellatrix lightened up and said, "Don't worry, Juicy. I won't tell Chibs. In fact, I support your feelings for her. Besides, at least you didn't go full retard."

"What do you mean?" Juice asked, curious to what Bellatrix was suggesting.

"At least you didn't fall for Dawn or Fawn." Bellatrix replied. "If you had, I would've told Tig, who would have killed you, but not before violating you in everyway possible in his mind."

**Tig and Bellatrix's Apartment**

As Bellatrix lay on top of Tig on their Queen sized bed, Tig asked, "Hey Bella?"

Bellatrix replied, "Yeah?"

Tig asked, "I got to ask this, cause I heard that you scared Juice. Tell me, has he fallen for Dawn or Fawn?"

Bellatrix scooted up Tig's body until her face was meeting his. "No, it wasn't either of them, Tig. I promise."

Tig replied, "Good. I'd hate to have to kill him for it."

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed it. God bless and please leave a review.**


End file.
